This invention relates to vehicle or car-washing apparatus, and more particularly to a double wraparound brush assembly for the washing apparatus.
Wraparound brushes mounted on pivotal arms having means for driving the rotary brushes for engaging and cleaning the front and side surfaces of a vehicle or the side and rear surfaces of a vehicle are well-known in the art.
Double wraparound brush assemblies are also known, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,839,762 and the Dutch Pat. No. 6,706,366 (1967).